barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:Barneyandhisfriends
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barney and the Backyard Gang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 18:51, 19 June 2009 Episodes onto a DVD Hi, I'm sorry that your "Barneyandhisfriends" account got suspended. I'm still waiting for you if you found a perfect dvd ripper and you don't know how to record home videos onto a disc. --Rodney, 00:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I saw the lyrics I saw those awful lyrics on the "I Love You" section. The ones that say "I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Barney." It is just so awful, I love Barney, he and I have been best friends ever since I was little. I am a 9th grader in Junior High school, I'm going to be in the 10th grade next year but me and Barney are still connected somehow. I can feel it. Everytime I hear those awful lyrics I start feeling pain and a pass out. And get this, it's not just those immature elementry school creeps that do it, some of the high school and junior high school kids do it to, so I think it's contagious. What can I do it stop it from happening again. These lyrics don't just hurt the Barney fans, but it also hurts Barney's feelings. I must do something, but what? Help Me! Bathammer3 01:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Toy Barney Dolls Hi, thanks for welcoming me. Do you think you can upload all of the toy Barney pictures at the beginning and end of every show. (However, please do NOT upload the Backyard Gang toy Barney pics because I've already seen all of them and they are BEYOND scary) Thank you! User:DrillbitTaylor (talk) Barney Episodes Hey dude, do you have the Barney episodes "Grown-Ups For A Day", "An Adventure In Make-Believe", "A Very Special Delivery", "May I Help You?", "Stick With Imagination", "How Does Your Garden Grow?", & "Here Comes The Firetruck!"? If so, could you please upload them on youtube? 05:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Season 12 Hey why did you delete all the Barney episodes for Season 12 they're all red. --Bigteddy 18:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hi, User:ImInTheBand has been vandalizing this wiki, please block him. Thanks! --'CE (talk)' 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hey where did you buy those barneys About the campfire sing along trivia... I'm sure that the first time barney sneezes should not be in the trivia section, but you shoud have caught that six months ago. Maybe someone changed the sentence or somehing because I wrote "This is the first time Barney sneezes." since then he's sneezed on at least 5 different occasions. On Fun and Games, Bunches of Boxes(season 7), You Can Count On Me (season nine), and Bonjour, Barney (Season 13). The last three were because of Barney's allergy to pollen.MasterArticaKennedy 00:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, you could have deleted it too. I'm tired of these stupid facts being posted as trivia. Barneyandhisfriends 18:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Need Some Help I have a very obsessive brother ( he is autistic ) and he wants the Backyard Gang's new friends from the Rock with Barney episode from the Barney and the Backyard Gang series to come over... which obviously they can't. I have edited it to say " The Backyard Gang's Friends (not Bobby's)" (sorry). Is there a way you can lock this account from editing any wikia articles? Why Did You Delete My Article For The Custom Video, Run, Jump, Skip and Sing with Barney? This site is not for custom stuff; it's for actual Barney stuff. Sorry, but I had to delete it. Barneyandhisfriends 13:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought you just needed some help with that. MrSmartyMax 02:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Help, I'm getting attacked! MrSmartyMax 20:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) MrSmartyMax, do what is right and you WON'T get attacked. You are copying other peopls' writings and using them to your own benefit....I think YOU NEED to be kicked off this site mate. For BAHF; Whoever it is that's telling us, send him this message We're just doing our job; don't be sending us death (or rather ban) threats. MrSmartyMax 22:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Time Lapse Scenes I think you missed one more scene from Playing It Safe, One scene from A Splash Party Please, And One scene from Barney's House. I am not mad. Not angry. Not upset. Just... disappointed. I didn't think I'd ever hear the end of it. --MrSmartyMax 15:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Well, I just can't help but notice all these vandals in the vicinity of this and other wikis. --MrSmartyMax 00:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC)